School Can Change Things For The Better
by Helmetgirl896
Summary: It is a Solangelo story! I haven't seen many stories where Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo are in high school together. I have maybe seen one. So this is just about hem going to highschool. I want everyone's honest opinions. If you hate it than tell me than tell me why. If you like it... THANKS!


**So, I haven't seen many Solangelo goes to high school fan fictions and I have personally been in love with those. I also got some inspiration from today at school where I was going in and a saw 2 boys kissing and hugging and they looked almost exactly like Nico and Will. I AM NOT JOKING! When I got to homeroom and I had a few minutes I jumped up and started fangirling so much I got yelled at by almost the entire class but, what are you gonna do? Am I right? Also this takes place after the Giant War. SOME SPOILERS!**

 _Nico's P.O.V_

It all started when Chiron made us all come to the Big house for a meeting. When I got in there Percy and Annabeth were bickering again. Piper and Jason being so lovey dovey I almost barfed, and there was Leo in the corner building some kind of laser out of screws, a few ping pong balls, and some pipe cleaners. I didn't want to know. Than there was Will Solace, head counselor of the Apollo cabin. He had bright blue eyes like the sky, and golden hair that shines in the sun. Ever since I told Percy that he wasn't my type, him and Jason have been teasing me about liking Will. I wish they would stop. I mean I admit he is adorable in some ways with his dorky attitude, but most times he is just so annoying I can't stand him.

A few minutes later Chiron came into the room, saw us, and just shook his head.

After clearing his throat about 7 times me finally all shut up. Then came the bad news. "I have some bad news children" Chiron started off "We don't have enough Saytrs to collect half bloods anymore. Plus I want you to have a normal teenage experience" "Too late for that" I heard Percy mumble. Chiron sent him a disapproving look before continuing. "So I am sending you to different schools around the country".

As you can guess there were immediate protests.

Leo jumped up from his seat and yelled "WHAT?!"

Percy dat up and whined "Chiron I don't want to. I already got kicked out of multiple schools for blowing up stuff"

Everyone looked at him weirdly.

Annabeth stayed silent, but I thought I heard her mumble "I don't care I like school"

But clearly Jason and Piper said in unison "Of course YOU do you're a daughter of Athena"

Will was as layer back as he always had been, and I was with Leo. I am from the 40s. I don't know what has changed in schools since I had last been there.

"Enough" Chiron shouted and stamped his hoof.

"I will be assigning you a school to go to with a partner. Annabeth and Percy will go to Miami High in Florida." Chiron got interrupted with a shout of "YES! We will be near the ocean!" And a happy dance from Percy.

Chiron continued with "Jason, Piper, and Leo will be going to Phoenix High in Arizona." They just nodded "And finally Nico and Will shall be going to Bohemia Manor High in Maryland" **(I go to this school and I am going to describe it as someplace horrible to just go along with the story, but really since almost the entire school read this series we are cool with whatever. Our school fully supports any kind of relationship, religion, and/or skin color)** Will smirked and I was just standing there nonchalant but on the inside I was basically screaming _WHAT!_

"You will be leaving tomorrow so therefore pack up tonight. Also your modes of transportation are, Percy and Annabeth will be taking a train. Jason, Piper and Leo will be flying. And Will and Nico, Argus will drive you.

After everyone left and all that was left was Will and I, Will sauntered up to me and said real cockily "So we will be living together huh?"

My response was just storming off.

After I got back to my cabin I went over to my dresser. My dresser was black with intricate designs of gems stones on it. It had white skulls on the bottom and basically called all the shadows to it.

I looked in my first drawer and found multiple black skull shirts, Fall Out Boy shirts, Green Day shirts, Panic! At The Disco shirts, and many others from various rock bands. I picked out 7 black skull shirts, 4 Fall Out Boy shirts, 3 Green Day ones, 6 Panic! At The Disco, and 11 more just random ones.

I opened my second drawer next. This drawer was just filed with black skinny jeans and **leather** jackets. I picked out 31 pairs of jeans to match my 31 shirts. I also chose 10 jackets all with a different kind of death design in the back.

And finally I opened up my third drawer. It had all my shoes and underwear. I chose enough underwear to last me for like 3 months. I also chose a pair of black Nikes with white shoelaces, a pair of black Jordan's with black shoelaces, and a pair of black Adidas with a zigzag red, black and white pattern shoelaces.

After I picked out all my clothes I went over to my closet and got my suitcase that has a magic lock. My suitcase is (you guessed it) black with white zippers. There are patterns of white, red, and dark blue bones, skulls and gems on it.

Before I packed up my clothes I got a few books on ways of dying, torture, punishments, gems, Greek Gods, Greek Myths, and a few other subjects.

I returned back to my area where I was packing up my stuff and packed up my books, clothes and I also grabbed some snacks in case we didn't have food when we got there.

I lugged my bag over to the other side of the room right before I went to sleep. And I trudged over to my coffin looking bed and laid down to get some sleep before the torture of learning started. **(I am cringing while writing this because I personally love school I just figured that Nico wouldn't. So again SORRY TO ALL YOU SCHOOL LOVERS OUT THERE!)**


End file.
